


By the Sounding Sea

by cathybites



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes a wild AU turn from "Mountie on the Bounty".</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Sounding Sea

**Author's Note:**

> title from _Annabel Lee_ by Edgar Allan Poe. much love to [](http://karabou.livejournal.com/profile)[**karabou**](http://karabou.livejournal.com/) for her encouragement.

They meet along the shoreline, the only place they can, where land becomes lake and the water becomes sand.

The moon and the stars shine down on them, their light reflected off the choppy waters. Some of it hits Ray, makes him glow silver at the edges. His smile is bright in his face and he looks so alive that Fraser has to close his eyes tight, a painful knot twisting in his chest. An instant later, he feels Ray's mouth at his throat, warmer than Fraser had expected.

"God, you taste so good, Fraser," Ray says. The words come softly, barely audible even to Fraser's ears. "Wanted you for so long. You know that, right?"

Fraser nods, and Ray kisses him, holding his head still in his damp hands. His mouth opens and when Fraser licks inside, he tastes like the lake, cold and lonely. Moaning into the kiss, Fraser pulls him closer, clutching at him like a lifeline, sealing his mouth to Ray's, feeling himself go under. When they finally break apart, Fraser gasps for air, coughing as it fills his lungs. Kissing Ray is like drowning, and that thought doesn't frighten him nearly as much as it should.

Ray just smiles at him, sad and knowing, and he tugs on Fraser's hand, pulling him down to the ground. "C'mon, Frase. C'mere." Fraser folds, falling to his knees, and Ray pushes him back. The sand is freezing cold, even through the thick wool of his coat, but it's forgotten at the touch of Ray's hands under his sweater, warm against his skin.

Quickly, as though he's too aware of what little time they have, Ray sheds his clothing, mindless of the cold air. He's almost iridescent in the moonlight, and Fraser is afraid to blink, certain that if he does, Ray will disappear into the waves. He reaches out instead, hands skimming over Ray's skin as he straddles Fraser's hips. His hands work Fraser's jeans open, reach in and pull out his cock, bringing him to full hardness in no time.

He bends down, hair shimmering in the moonlight, and takes Fraser in his mouth, sucking lightly at the head before moving his mouth down the shaft. Fraser cries out, hands digging into the sand as his hips jerk up, forcing himself deeper into Ray's mouth. The sensation is unreal, all slick heat and tight suction, far more intense than Fraser remembers it ever being, lust sharpened with an edge of desperation. Too soon, he feels the tension building, and one hand shoots up to fist in Ray's hair. "Ray, Ray, Ray--"

With a wet pop, Ray pulls his mouth off him, grinning wildly even as he pushes his head up into Fraser's hand. "About to go off, huh?" At Fraser's nod, Ray's grin widens. "Not until you're in me," he says, and he throws a leg over Fraser's hips, settling down in place.

It's too easy, sliding into Ray in one smooth thrust, but Fraser doesn't dwell on that. He concentrates instead on the feel of Ray's muscles under his hands, on the roll of Ray's hips against his. Loses himself in the moans and pants that fall from Ray's mouth, and the impossible tight heat of Ray's body around him. Ray moves above him, muscles rippling like the surface of the water, and Fraser is gone, his orgasm rushing through him, a torrent that leaves him shaking on the ground.

His eyes fall shut and he breathes deeply, trying to control the pounding of his heart. When he opens them again, Ray is fully dressed and seated by him, staring out at the lake. Fraser sits up, cleans himself off with the sleeve of his sweater. He lifts his arm, hesitates for just a moment, then puts it around Ray's shoulders, feeling absurdly relieved at the solid feel of them under his arm.

They sit in silence for a long moment; then Ray sighs and turns to him. Forehead pressed to Fraser's, he says, "Come with me." A soft kiss against Fraser's lips, and, "I miss you."

Fraser swallows down the fear and want rising within him, and he shakes his head. "I...Ray, I can't," he says, the words coming out in a broken whisper. There are a million things he wants to say to Ray - _I love you. I miss you, too. I'm sorry I failed you._ \- but they won't come out, and he just shakes his head again.

Ray nods, lips curling into the same sad smile from before. "But soon, yeah?"

Fraser doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to; they both know the answer.

The sky lightens above them, tinged with pink in the east. Ray gets to his feet and says, "This is my stop," with a grin. So much like how Fraser remembers him, and it takes all of his strength to keep from following Ray as he walks toward the water, fading from view before Fraser's eyes. The ache in his chest deepens, as sharp as it was a year ago, when the _Henry Allen_ went down and he realized he wouldn't be able to find Ray in time, and all he can think is, _Soon, Ray, soon._


End file.
